The Boy With The Dragon's Soul
by The Silver Night Fury
Summary: Hiccup Has always been different the your regular viking. But how different? A when all of berk and there dragons get transported in a strange room with a stranger girl they watch as hiccups secret? Will they be able to handle it? what has he been hiding from berk all of this time? (Watching a movie fanfiction with a twist! who knew hiccup could sing and dance?)
1. The silver egg

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction on this account I have done a few other story's but none really worked out very well, but this story has been bouncing around in my head for a while now and I think I have most of it done and am happy to finally be writing it!**

 _ **IMPORTANT!**_ **This story takes place after the movie so Berk is at peace with the dragons; it starts after the first episode of defenders of Berk (How to start a Dragon Academy the first episode).**

 **This is my thoughts and imagination about the series and I decided to add a twist into it! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Berk. Snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. Not the most pleasant place to live most people would think, but to a Viking this place could have not been more welcoming. With the dragon war over Berk has been able to thrive with the dragons helping the Vikings get work done.

For hiccup it's been a normal morning so far. Toothless banging on the roof telling the boy to wake up and get ready for the morning. Hiccup let out a groan but got up and walked downstairs to meet his friend.

"Well good morning Mr. Bossy." He commented looking up to his dragon friend.

Toothless looked over at hiccup and gave his friend a gummy smile before climbing down carefully trying not to slide off the roof before allowing hiccup to get on. They were both still a bit tired they had been at the cove with a few friends celebrating the defeat of the Red Death. The friends they happened to be celebrating with were former slaves to the beast and now were free to go as they please.

That's right the dragons were having a party with hiccup and toothless in the cove, a sacred place known to the two. You see hiccup has a special gift. No one in the village knows about other than Gothi, the village elder. It was hard to keep but he managed.

Hiccup just chuckled at the dragons silly antics as he slid his prophetic into place allowing toothless to spring up from the ground.

* * *

"Top of the morning class!" The boy said once he reached the new improved dragon training arena.

So far Astrid and Fishlegs have arrived but no Snotlout or twins.

"Those three mutton heads haven't showed up yet I swear if they-". That's as far as Astrid got before Snotlout could be heard along with the twins arguing indication that they were not far behind.

SNOTLOUT! SNOTLOUT! OI OI OI! The black haired Viking cheered as Hookfang came to a touchdown in the arena. The twins on Barf and Belch followed by closely.

"Hey that's mine yak brain!" The female twin called out as she ran over to where the monstrous nightmare landed.

"Nu-un." Was the reply she got from Snotlout atop his dragon looking down at ruffnut as her brother soon joined her in there bickering of who got the strange object.

"No fair I saw it first!" Tuffnut shouted joining his sister

"No I did dragon butt!" Ruffnut retorted

Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs just watch the argument unfold from the sidelines debating or not whether to interfere or not.

"Fart breath!"

"Guys what- "Fishlegs tried get a word in but the twins were now grinding there helmet at each other as they continued there insults towards one another.

"Mutton head!"

"Sheep brain!"

"Guys- "Fishlegs tried again.

"Yak dung!"

"To shay. " Ruffnut glared at her brother for bringing up something like that. They heled it close to their hearts. Yak dung tea was remarkable! Too bad no one else seemed to enjoy it as much.

"GUYS!" Fishlegs finally got everyone's attention he rarely yelled. With all eyes - dragons included- on him he gulped before speaking, in a much quieter voice than before.

"What are you yelling about, what is so important that you have to have it?" His tone was curious and wanted to know what had gotten in the three of them, sure it was usual for them three to fight one another but what were they arguing about this time?

It seemed important.

"Well our buddy Snotlout here took something we found!" Tuffnut said jabbing a thumb to Snotlout who still sat on the top of Hookfang's head cooing to something in his hands but kept it at an angle so the other teens wouldn't be able to see it.

"Yeah we found it so it's ours!" Ruffnut said glaring at the boy.

"Oh Thor" hiccup sighed.

"Snotlout what in Odin's name is so important you had to take from the twins! I mean come on it's the twins!" Astrid said a little louder and harder than she intended to be the arguing was giving her a headache and it was still early in the morning. Not the best combination in her book.

"Hey!" The twins yelled offended by the comment.

"Just because we don't think like you doesn't mean we don't have nice things!" Ruffnut shot back.

"Yeah!" Tuffnut agreed.

With those words spoken a full blown argument broke out. The twins and Astrid at each other's throats and was now yelling about each other personal items that they believed were worth a lot. Snotlout and Fishlegs were starting to engage into a heated argument about whatever the twins were at before. While the rider's dragons sensed the anger from them and took a step back not wanted to get dragged into the heated arguments.

Hiccup just stood near the gate watching the whole seen unfold before him. The teen looked at Toothless and sighed.

"Sweet baby Thor." he muttered under his breath as he continued to watch the others yell at each other.

This was not the way he thought his morning would go.

"A little help bud?"

The dragon snorted and small amount of steam exited his nose before he took a deep breath and let out a loud roar effectively silencing everyone in the arena.

"Ok since that did not work what so ever how about we see what snotlout took from the twins and see what we might be able to do about this." Hiccup sighed closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Maybe he shouldn't of stayed out so late, his patients was already starting to thin and it wasn't even ten am!

"Fine". Snotlout grumble." But remember its mine!" as he walked over to hiccup still keeping the item hidden in his hand and away from view.

"As if!" Tuffnut snorted but walked towards hiccup as the others also gathered around along with the dragons.

Once they all gathered around Snotlout opened his hands to revile a small silver egg. That all gasped at the polished looking egg wondering where it could of come from. It was about the size of a chicken egg but was pure silver not a scratch was on it and where the sun hit a small array of colors formed.

"Is it a dragon egg!" squealed Fishlegs as he bounced in his stop slightly." A new dragon! I wonder what it would look like! Or how bid it would get! And-"before he was cut off.

"Can it Fishface! We don't need a lecture on how wonderful that is blah blah blah" Snotlout rolled his eyes.

"Wait Snotlout let me see it." Hiccup approached the boy slowly with a hand stretched out to receive the silver egg like object. Snotlout was about to move his hand away but Hiccups finger managed to ever so slight brush agents the eggs shining shell.

He felt a cold jolt make its way up his arm as his vision become blurry and pure white painted his vision. The same thing happened to every Viking and dragon on the island.

* * *

A moan was heard in a dark room. As hiccup slowly started to blink his eyes open and quickly adjusting to the visibility in the poorly lit room his vision was still sharp even in the dark. He was lying down on the floor and around him he heard other moans. The teen quickly sat up and looked around, he saw the other teens near him along with the dragons as the rest of the village and dragons it seemed like were a bit farther off.

He groaned again and stood up to look at the room around him. There were a lot of seats and stone slabs around all facing one way. He looked over to the way the seats were pointing. They were facing a pure white wall with curtains being held at each side.

The teen found. He didn't understand where he was and what in the nine realms what going on. He snapped his attention to the Vikings and dragons whom were now walking up in the strange room and the murmuring and growls become louder Vikings started to yell out in panic they had no wepons and them and by the looks the dragons had no fire.

"What's going on?!"

"Where are we?!"

"We're going to die!"

They continued until a voice out spoke them all.

"SILENCE!" Bellowed Stoick. Sure he was scared but he would never admit it. Besides his people needed him now.

Immediately ever Viking had their eyes on their chief awaiting to what he had to say in this situation.

"Now is not the time to panic! We're Vikings!' The chief of the hooligans yelled pumping one of fist in the air.

He heard many shouts in agreement as the pumped there fist in the air as well.

Stoick was about to speak again but was cut off by an unknown voice somewhere up in the rafts on near the top of the room.

"Stoick is right there is no need to panic" a female voice spoke out.

Of course this only caused more panic in the already frightened Vikings few stood their ground Stoick being one along with the teens.

"Please there is no need to panic! "The strange voice spoke out still hidden in the rafters." I don't mean any harm!"

"Then come down and explain what's going on! Stoick called out still looking for any sign of life above him.

"Ok…Just please don't freak out please. "The voice plead this surprised everyone. By now they all stooped panicking but were still wary of their surrounding as if something might lash out at them.

"Ok we would hurt you." To prove his point Stoick raised his hands in the air. "You can come down."

Everyone went silent waiting for something to appear from the top of the room. The all gasp when the lights suddenly turned on causing them to cover their eyes from the light and blinked several times to adjust to the new brightly lit room. What there saw in front of them all left there jaws on the floor along with the dragons.

* * *

The girl before them had long strawberry blond hair that reached her hips with some highlighted silver strands with silver night fury ears that sprout from the top of my head. She with hazel eyes with a mix of green within them. slightly tanned skin and a face that is dusted in freckles, have a silver necklace that has a moon made out of silver and outlining it was a blue glowing crystal around the outside of it. She Had night fury wings although instead of black were completely silver with light blue markings at the very tips of her wings. She had on a grey short sleeved shirt and jean shorts. She had a night fury tail once again complete silver with small hints of light blue on her tail fins. With black low top converse shoes.

She waved shyly at the crowd.

Hiccups eyes widened at the sight of her.

"She's like me he" muttered so quietly so no would hear him.

"Hi I welcome you all to my theaters! She spun around her arms spread out gesturing to the room around her. "My name is The Silver Night Fury but you can call me Silver for short! Anyways I have brought you here to see something very important!"

Finally finding his voice hiccup managed to ask out a question.

"See what? "Tilting his head to the side.

Her smile became bigger before throwing her arms in the air "A movie!"


	2. The Voice

**Hey guys! I just wanted to do this update real fast about Berk watching the movie. In the last chapter I left some hints on what Hiccups secret is.. And this chapter should help you understand more.**

 **IMPORTANT! Anything in** _ **italics is dragonese!**_

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing! Nothing at all!**

…

Murmuring broke out in the crowd. For they had no idea what a movie was or why a hybrid-like girl was in front of them. Then again the world seemed to get weirder and weirded each day for them. Frist the war ends with teens riding dragons and now there is a part human part dragon among them. This clearly is not a normal morning.

"Umm, Silver was it? What's a movie?" Asked a startled but also timid Fishlegs. He and the rest of the teens had been in front of the crowed when Silver reviled herself and they couldn't help but wonder what she was and where she came from.

Silver beamed at Fishlegs "Well that's an excellent question fishlegs!" Her wings twitched on her back and her night fury like ears were in a calm position." A movie is like a story being told with moving pictures! "

"Here it might be easier to show you instead." Silver suggested once she saw the questioning glances thrown her way she looked at the teens they seemed to have recovered from shock but still couldn't help to stare at her.

"Ok!" Silver clapped her hands getting everyone's attention." I want the teens and there dragons in the middle of the theater with their dragons Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs Hiccup then Astrid your dragons can sit at the stone slabs next to your chairs. I want Gothi behind Hiccup with Stoick to her right and Gobber next to Stoick!" Once they got to the seats she pointed at she turned back around to the rest of the village and dragons." The rest of you can sit where ever you like!"

…

After about fourteen minutes later everyone was seat and once again the lights began to dim. The room Began to quiet down at they saw a light beam out from the wall and hit the screen at the other side of the room.

The teens looked at one another as if reassuring they were all still there before they herd silvers voice once again. "Ok guys I need to do a few things I'll be back later! The movie is starting to play your welcome to watch hope you enjoy!" And with that said she spread her wings and took off somewhere into the ceiling.

…

All Vikings turned to the screen the room was nearly pitch black. The only light that could be seen was from the screen.

"I wonder what it's about." Astrid commented while looking at the screen as it slowly came to life. Although she didn't hear it, the other teens silently agreed.

 **EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE – NIGHT**

 **We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **This, is Berk.**

Everyone looked over at hiccup when they herd his voice appear out of the screen. The boy in question looked confused. He didn't say that! But, that was his voice!

"Wait so there is more than one Hiccup!?" Tuffnut asked wide eyed at the thought of another hiccup and quickly scanned the room as if something was going to jump out at him. Many just gave him a weird look while others palmed their faces and some did both. The dragons snorted at the strange blond haired boy before looking back at the movie waiting for it to continue.

Ruffnut smacked her brother in the back for his stupidity and mumbled something about Loki before turning back to the movie.

 **It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. But it's my home.**

This time most of the Vikings laughed at the boy's description for their villages locations.

Snotlout snorted" Yeah because we love to get three feet of snow a month!" and rolled his eyes and looked back at the others noticing they were all staring at him. He raised a brow "what?"

"Never knew you were sarcastic it's just..." Hiccup said trying to find the right word to describe this situation

"Weird." Astrid confirmed before once again turning back to the screen. The others soon to followed her lead and looked back up at the movie.

 **The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small**

 **village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, With the war over and dragons by our sides we are thriving!**

The Vikings and dragons cheer at that statement. They were happy there three-hundred year war had come to an end! They were still elastic!

 **The camera drifts closer, circling.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **You see after the war I remembered something important. Something I had to keep secret from the village in fear of starting another war in the Archipelago. Only one other person on the island knows this and due to fear we kept shut and hope to keep to the grave.**

After this was said many went wide eyes. The hooligan hair had an important secret, one to cause war if it got out! But who was the other person who knew many glanced at Stoick thinking the boy's father would know but seeing the look on his face was clear he had no clue about this his face was in pure shock.

"Hiccup..." Astrid started slowly. She and Fishlegs were wide eyed at the statement Hiccup just said. Snotlout and the twin's eyes had also widened at Hiccups claim and looked at the small teen they sat next to and noticed he was extremely pale. Whatever it was seemed to be, it was big.

Hiccup on the other hand looked like he had seen Odin himself. He heard other murmuring around him but he paid no attention to it. He felt a Hand on his shoulder and filched but looked up hoping not to see his father in fear of disappointing him or for his dad to try and get him to tell what this secret might be. He shivered at the thought. But Instead he saw Gothi looking at him with a reassuring smile, telling him it would work out in the end. With that he smiled back.

Stoick saw the contact before realization drawled upon him. Gothi was the other person who knew!

"Gothi." Stoick started slowly getting the attention of most people and the elder.

"You know don't you"

The Elder smiled and nodded her head confirming the question.

Hiccup slowly sat back down advoiding the gazes of his friends and the village.

"Hiccup you know if you tell us we can help you." Stoick said slowly try to have hiccup open up to him-

-Only for Gothi to hit him on the head with her staff shaking her head disapproving.

Gobber just chuckled in amusement at his friends attempt but could help but wonder what the lad was hiding.

"Stoick's Right ye' know Hiccup." Ignoring Gothi's warning glance. "Ye' don't need to tell us now but we are always here for ya." And turned back to the screen with that said letting the youth pounder his words.

 **The camera moves over to Stoick's house and into the sky light at the top of hiccups room showing the boy in bed with the moon shining down on him.**

" _ **Hiccup come on were going to be late!"**_ **An unknown male voice called out in the darkness of the boy's room.**

"Who is that!?" Fishlegs called out worried for his friend's safety.

"I've never heard that voice before!" Gobber called out.

"Why is he in my sons room!?" Stoick demanded. He was worried, who was this stranger in his sons room and what are they going to be late for it's the middle of the night!

"Hiccup late for what?" Astrid asked to the boy she sat next to.

No no no no! He now knew what they were going to watch. They were going to find out! Hiccup thought. His eyes become wide and he paled even more.

"Hiccup." Astrid tried again breaking him from his thoughts. "Hiccup who is that?" her eyes searching for the hidden answer.

All eyes were on him baring him down. Gothi once again put a hand on his shoulder and gave a small nod. Taking a deep breath he spoke out three simple words

"You'll see soon."

No one else got to ask any questions because the movie once again started to play.

" _ **Hiccup come on!"**_ **the voice spoke again**

A few looks were shot at hiccup but he ignored them and kept his eyes on the screen.

" **Ok! Ok I'm up." The teen groaned but sat up in his bed looking into the darkness. Green eyes were the only thing to be seen within the room other than the moonlight that fell on Hiccup and his bed.**

"Wait you know who that is?" Fishlegs asked pointing at the screen before looking at hiccup.

The smaller teen just rolled his eyes at Fishlegs." Of courses I know him its kid of creepy to have a random person in your room at the middle of the night Fishlegs." The Twins and Snotlout could help but snort the comment.

" _ **Ready To go?" The voice asked again.**_

 **The boy got up and stretched his arms and legs before facing the green eyes and smiled.**

" **You know it! I've been waiting so long everyone is finally able to come!" but kept his voice low so his father wouldn't hear him.**

"Who is 'everyone' Hiccup?" The boy's father asked casting a glance over to his boy only to see the back of his head. Before the boy turned and faced his father.

"I told you, you'll see very soon" he stated once again and turned back before biting his lower lip and looked over at toothless. The reptile has been awfully quiet he probably understood what was going on before he placed his head on hiccups lap and cooed telling him everything was going to be ok.

 **The voice gave a small chuckle before stepping out of the shadow to revile Toothless.**

The theater was dead silent for about three seconds before everyone started yelling outrageous things.

The teens were wide eyed at the pair. That was toothless hiccup was talking to. But how? They couldn't understand there dragons, and why did Hiccup keep this a secret this was amazing!

Hiccup! That's incredible your able to understand toothless! Can you understand other dragons! Can you- but as fate has it Fishlegs once interrupted yet another time that morning by the twins. No way! Are you a dragon in disguise!? I knew it! But where are your wings and tail!? They continued there rant till toothless decided he found the twins argument rather annoying and roared silencing the whole room.

The Boy sighed and stood up. Ignoring the few things people said about him.

"Hiccup.. Is this true you can… understand him?" Stoick said gesturing to toothless

"Ok! I know this might seem crazy but yes… I can understand toothless and I'm pretty sure the movie will explain why!" Hiccup confirmed to the Vikings. The dragons on the other hand were already aware of the boy due to that night the movie was about to show. More questions were about to be asked but the movie once again started playing.

…

 **Ok that should do it for this update as for how much I update I hope to try and get an update in every few days at least and for how long each chapter is will depends on how much time I have I try and get at least 2,000 words in each update but I can't promise it will be like that every time.**

 **I also try and get everyone in my story but its hard to try and get the personality right for each person. But I hope it works out!**

 **Once again I want to thank those who are reading and hope to update soon!**


End file.
